Sharp Dressed Men
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: One-shot: It wasn't just fairytale characters that got a second chance in Storybrooke. Meet one creature that got a chance at redemption in the curse. There's just one catch; he made a deal with the Dark One to get it and all magic comes with a price...


Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or Slender

(I have the DVDs and the game, though. Does that count? Apparently not -.-)

**A/N: This came from watching too much OUAT and Slender vids on YouTube. My comp can't play the game so I had to stalk the internet and study as much as I could. Hopefully I didn't get anything wrong. **

**I am in love with my cover. Made it myself, teehee. Review if you like! Thanks~**

**(Anyone else hear ZZ Top?)**

* * *

Sharp Dressed Men

X -x-x-x-x- X

The children huddled together, panting from running with their hands seeped in mud. "We'll never outrun them," one whispered.

"We have to - our job is to distract them," another responded.

"I want to go home..." the youngest girl sniffled as the others tried to comfort her.

A tremendous roar echoed in the forest and they all gasped, seeing the monstrous ogre stomping towards them. "No! Run!" a boy shouted and they all got up, the ogre following their scent.

Faster and faster, through the trees, everything was a blur, some children fell but it couldn't be helped. Just keep running. _Just keep running._

The ogre swung its massive fist at the last three helpless teenagers, two hitting tress and one rolling on the ground, spitting up blood. "_No_..."

Suddenly the monster held its head and screamed, seeming like it was in pain. It screeched ungodly and ran away from them, still holding its head as its pounding footfalls diminished.

The three survivors looked around, still breathing heavily. "What happened?"

The lone girl between the twin boys pointed. "Who is that tall man over there..."

_And all three looked._

He stood after it was done, taking in the surroundings. The sound of screams littered the air from the big monstrosities and their attacks. Why they were sending _children _to the front lines was beyond him, but he was thankful for the opportunity. Those dumb beasts couldn't stand a chance against his power.

Nothing could.

He morphed into the trees and began the search once more. So far the ogres were killing a lot more than he wanted, which caused him to interfere all the time. It was ironic; they all wanted someone to _save _them and the one who did was _far_ more dangerous. He'd laugh if he had the ability.

He came to a clearing and watched a huge battle take place. The pathetic humans were charging the ogres in a lame attempt to confuse and overpower them. It wasn't working as people were being thrown like leaves in the wind. Like cattle to the slaughter, they fell one by one.

This would be amusing but _his _prey fell also. That was not acceptable. He'd have to move to another area and start all over. How tedious.

As he was about to disappear, something began to change. The atmosphere charged with something, and if he had hair, it'd be standing on edge. A lone figure walked out into the field and held his hand up, which was glowing with a purple light.

All the ogres fell to the ground and died.

The person walked around the field, checking for any living being. There wasn't any and for the briefest second, he looked solemn but stopped when he looked straight in his direction.

They stood, hundreds of feet from one another, and yet he knew the stranger's eyes were locked to him. In a cloud of red smoke, he dissipated and suddenly he began to feel like something was behind him. His senses were right as he turned and beheld this strange man that had killed without any effort.

He was dressed head to toe in leather, quite expensive leather, and all black. His hair was yellowed and his skin had a green tinge with specks of gold throughout it. His teeth were black as were the long claw-like nails on his hands. He wasn't human, that much he could be sure, but in all his millennium he hadn't seen a creature like this. The closest he could guess was an imp of some kind.

But that wasn't the problem. The problem was he wasn't being affected by his _aura_. He was sending very large powerful waves in the stranger's direction and he did nothing. Not even a single cough. The imp just stood there grinning back at him, and if he had a face he'd be sneering.

He didn't have time for this. He _walked_ into the trees and paused as the other man laughed; a loud high pitched cackle that echoed throughout the dense growth. He could sense the magician's power all around him and teleported away to another area. The power stayed right where it was, as if the man had encased the entire forest and the old tormentor found himself in a position he'd never been in before.

_The hunter was being hunted._

He stopped as the power ceased and just assumed it was over. He turned and there was the imp, sitting on a log. "Well, that was fun," he teased as he picked a nail. If he had eyes they would be locked with the strange man as he stood up and_ casually_ walked up to him. _How dare he._

"You're an odd little creature, aren't you? Though maybe _little_ isn't the right word," the man commented as he sized him up. True, he dwarfed the man standing before him, but that wasn't very comforting since it appeared he was immune to his power. "What unique attire you have," he pointed to the black suit he was wearing. "It's almost like it's from _another world_..." He stood on guard as the smaller creature circled him.

"I know what you're doing..." he spoke low. "You're using the ogres as a distraction so you can kill at will and never be noticed." He circled him entirely and faced him head on again. His face showed nothing but contempt. "I should destroy you where you stand."

His back morphed, revealing black tentacles stretched out to sharp points, waving around in a show of force. "I really wouldn't if I were you," the stranger commented blandly and that was the breaking point.

He'd kill him the old fashioned way.

He sprung his appendages forward, aiming right for the imp's chest. All the guy did however, was put his hands up and push. Immediately his attack was stopped by an invisible force. "You use telepathy. I use _magic_. Much different."

He would have growled if he could and disappeared, teleporting behind him lunging the sharp ends for his head. The stranger simply poofed away in a cloud and reappeared behind _him!_ "Turnabout is fair play," he laughed and held out a sword. "Let's do this like men, even though neither of us are one."

He could do that. He used only one of his tentacles to stab at the man as he blocked every effort with the sword. So he used _all_ ten of them attacking at once in different directions. The man seemed perturbed as one swiped his face, blood seeping out, and snapped his fingers. Swords materialized from nowhere and stabbed the tentacles to the ground. He then preceded to hold out his hands, a large purple fireball forming in them. "Should have played fair, dearie."

The blast threw him back to the trees, his appendages ripping out from the swords, black liquid squirting all over as he hit a large trunk and slid down.

He didn't scream because he couldn't, but that was the most pain he had ever experienced.

Slowly, the footsteps of the stranger approached him. He watched as he came over to him and simply placed the sword at his neck with a foot on his chest. "Any last words? Oh, that's right. You can't!" He laughed again, the cackle becoming shrill to his dazed brain. "Ah, let it not be said that I am cruel. I'm willing to give you what most dying men get." He snapped his fingers again and suddenly...

_Suddenly_...he felt...a _mouth_...teeth...a tongue...lips that opened in surprise. "_Wha..._"

"That's right. You can talk now."

He swallowed, the motion foreign to him and licked his newfound lips, the sensation pleasant. It felt good and..._normal._ Like anyone else. The realization hit him harder than the blast did. He inhaled, the air hitting the back of his throat as he spoke his first words; "_You can kill me._"

"Nehaha, I wasn't aware I needed your permission!"

Another long inhale as he savored the action. "_I thought I was content to be this way. It had always been this way so I figured this was my purpose. I fell into the role and did what I was supposed to do._" The stranger's face became serious as he listened. "_But I can't go on in this misery. Please...release me from this curse..._"

The imp snorted. "Curse. What an interesting choice of words." Minutes passed by and with a sigh, the stranger released the sword and backed away. "Get up."

He did so with a grunt, which happened automatically as the pain rushed through his form. "_Aren't you going to kill me?_"

The magician fingered the tip of the sword and eyed him carefully. "What if I told you there was a land where all of this didn't matter anymore? You could have anything you ever wanted and be happy. Would you want that?"

He thought about it for a few seconds. To not be trapped inside a faceless body; to not be alone and feared by everyone; to not have a constant_ hunger_ forcing him to kill at every opportunity. "_Yes._"

The imp nodded. "Something is coming very soon and it will change everything for everyone. I am willing to give you what I just said. I can give you a life of happiness and contentment. I can also give you a life of misery just like this one, perhaps worse." He swallowed; what could be worse than this? "However, if I give you the happy life, I'll need something in return. After all; all magic comes with a price." He gestured special, like it was something profound.

"_Meaning?_"

"Meaning...I'll make you a _deal_. I'll give you that happy life if you give me something in return. Since you have nothing to give me now, let's leave it to...you'll owe me a _favor_." The man held out his hand. "Since you have no name, let's just shake on it."

They stood motionless, the stranger's hand out and for the first time in his life he_ touched _another person as he grabbed it and shook it, making him giggle. "Deal?"

He squeezed harder. "_Deal_."

* * *

The sun pouring in through the windows was a nice change from Maine's dreary weather. He sighed as he ran a hand through his ink black hair. In the kitchen he could hear the dishes being washed and he smiled, walking over to the couch to relax. Soon the house would be noisy again and he was glad for it.

He stretched his long legs to the coffee table, resting his feet on it. They were only there a few seconds before, "Get your feet off the table!" He chuckled and shook his head.

Honestly, her sight was better than his ever was.

He sat up and fiddled with his hands. It had only been a few weeks since the curse had been broken and everything changed. He had no idea there even was a curse so when his memories came flooding back, needless to say, it was a shock.

More so was the shock that apparently the imp had kept his word. He had a happy, wonderful life. A wife who loved him, children who adored him. He couldn't tell if that was the deal or just cruel irony. He had children of his own now and could never imagine ever...

..._ever_...

A knock on the door made him jump and before he could do anything, "Honey, could you get the door?" He shook his head again and got up, opening the door.

And his whole perfect world shattered.

He looked different, as everyone else here did, but he would know that face anywhere. He was dressed in a sharp business suit (really, a suit now) all clean and kept nicely. He was holding a gold handled cane and stood with authority and age. "Stephen Grossmann, I presume?" His voice was lower, the accent lilting and precise. Gone was the childlike melody his tone used to have.

He nodded, his light blue eyes darting around. "M-Mr. Gold. What brings you here?"

He smirked, though that seemed calculated as well. Carefully orchestrated with control. "You can stop with that. You know very well who I am and I know who you are."

He swallowed. "What do you want?"

He chuckled, a low rumble much different to his cackle. "Did you not get all your memories back when the curse broke? I believe we had an arrangement." Gold entered his home, forcing him to step aside with his cane and even though he was still much smaller to his six foot two frame and was limping, he held just as much power as he did before. "You owe me a favor."

He shut the front door. "Please, my wife is home."

"Yes," Gold grabbed a picture frame. "And your_ children_ will be home from school soon. Two; a boy and a girl. A matching set. You must be so proud." He turned as he set the photo back down. "I wonder how you would feel if the same things happened to your children that you did to others."

Sweat formed on his brow as his heart constricted. "Please...I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt them."

He turned to fully face him. "I have no intention of hurting your children, Mr. Grossmann. I was simply making..._an_ _observation_." He looked to another photo, a happy wedding picture. "What _did_ you tell her when the curse broke? Who does she think you were?"

He looked down. "I...told her I was a butcher."

Gold shrugged. "Well, at least that has some truth to it."

"What do you want?" he finally snapped.

Gold didn't even blink. "I wonder what she would think if she knew the truth..."

He ran a hand through his bangs. "Okay, I get it. Please, just...You can't tell her. She would never understand. She was just a milkmaid. We live a simple life now. There's nothing special about us. I'm a telephone operator for God's sake!"

Gold chuckled. "An _operator_, huh? Wonderful."

"I'll give you whatever you want!" he cried, panic overtaking him. _Is this what it felt like for his __victims?_

"There is nothing of yours that I want," Gold stated calmly.

"Then...what can I give you?"

Gold tilted his head. "Your undying loyalty."

"What?"

"I don't need your help right now. But if there is ever a time that I do, you will give it to me. You will do as I ask without hesitation or question. Is that understood?" He nodded. "Although, I have no idea what use you will be to me since your powers did not come with you."

Stephen chuckled a little. "I wouldn't quite say that. Every time I get around a camera it...malfunctions."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Hilarious. That being said, you have no _useful_ powers here. But you never know. I always like to have a contingency plan." He began walking to the door, the cane an ominous thump on the hardwood floor. "Oh. I assume you know of our Stories being..._tales_ here, right?" Stephen just stared. "I bet even your children have seen some of them."

"Yes."

Gold chuckled as he pulled the door open. "Well, it would seem your Story is in this world too. When you have the time, look up on your computer; _Slender_. I'm sure you'll get as big a laugh as I did."

"What are _you _doing here?" his wife snapped from behind him.

"Lauren..." He turned to look at her, seeing her glaring at the infamous pawnbroker, hands on her hips, blonde curls tussled on her head. She had no fear whatsoever of this powerful man in front of her. _She_ _had no fear._

Gold smiled politely at her. "I was just leaving, Mrs. Grossmann. You have a lovely day." He left curtly and she slammed the door behind him.

"What was he doing in our house?"

Stephen sighed. "Our...rent was a little late last month and he was making sure it wouldn't happen again."

She shook her head in disbelief. "We need to buy our own place." She walked over to her husband. "I don't know how someone as wicked as him can walk around content and never paying for his crimes." Her arms encircled his neck, forcing her to stand on her tippy toes as she tenderly pecked his lips. "Thank goodness you're not like that..." she hugged him and he held her close breathing in her sweet scent.

"Yeah...thank goodness..."

~End

* * *

**A/N: Do we feel sorry for Slenderman? Uh...I'll leave that up to you. And is it me, but Gold is far more creepier than Rumple! Hahaha. And anyone thinking I made Slendy a wimp, people changed in the curse and that would affect him.**

**-Rumplestiltskin vs Slenderman. EPIC WIN**

**-Lauren is the name of the character you play in _Slender: The Arrival_.**

**-Grossmann is _der grossmann_; the Tall Man from the German legend.**

**Reviews make Slendy happy and less murderous. They also make Rumple laugh and jump around while Gold just stands there and looks sexy. Of course, when does he _not _do that?**

**~ktnxbai**


End file.
